Push and Pull
by at-kb
Summary: AU.  If Renji and Kira had been assigned to different captains.


Kuchiki Byakuya returned from lunch to find that the impossibly large volume of paperwork he'd ordered his vice-captain to do had, in fact, been done.

He ought to have been pleased. He knew that. In theory, his vice-captain was doing everything right. It was just that . . .

When Byakuya reprimanded Kira, even when he used his iciest manner and most brutal cutting remarks, his vice-captain just stood there and took it, like a flower being trodden on. When Byakuya made unreasonable demands, Kira just worked even more diligently to accomplish them. And the more often Byakuya strode through his barracks without a single "Good morning" or "Thank you" or "Goodbye" for the vice-captain patiently waiting for him, the harder Kira tried to get Byakuya to _like _him. As though it mattered whether one was liked or not.

A minute frown grew between the sixth division captain's eyebrows as he gazed at the stacks of perfectly completed paperwork.

Perhaps it was just that recently Senbonzakura's power had felt stagnant—as though her strength had reached its peak as soon as he'd attained Bankai, and now, having completed that challenge, would never increase further. It was a feeling of irritation Byakuya couldn't quite shake.

His fingers tapped against the desk. No, Kira Izuru's work was technically fine, but the man lacked . . . what could you call it? Backbone? Conviction?

It was dissatisfying, thought Byakuya. Certainly dissatisfying.

* * *

Ichimaru Gin reclined among his beloved persimmon trees and considered his options.

It was very disappointing to disappear and not be looked for. It was like playing hide-and-seek without the person seeking: no fun at all. And Gin's vice-captain didn't even seem to worry when Gin went missing—the last time Gin had got bored with wandering around and decided to make an appearance in the office, his vice-captain was animatedly describing a recent Hollow he'd fought to an enraptured ninth seat while Gin's third, fourth and fifth seats were working away on the backlog of paperwork Gin had intentionally abandoned.

Gin had also tried calling his vice-captain by his first name, but that hadn't even seemed to ruffle the man at all. It was only later that Gin had found out that apparently everybody called him Renji.

Then Gin had tried offering Renji some of his own dried persimmons, having noticed, of course, that his vice-captain had something of a distaste for them. But did Renji appreciate this lovely gift from his captain? No! A few hours later, Gin had found a sixth seat gnawing on _his_ dried persimmons, intended for Renji, who didn't like them.

Gin rolled onto his side and propped his chin on his hand as he contemplated.

He had really thought the whole sexual harassment thing, which usually unsettled even the calmest opponent, would work. Unfortunately, it seemed that Renji was invulnerable to that too, given that Renji didn't actually seem to comprehend any of his innuendoes. Gin was getting quite bored of that puzzled expression, the pause and then the all-purpose "Yes, Captain!" as Renji stared with dutiful fervor at the wall behind Gin's head. If only Renji knew what things he'd said yes to, Gin mused.

Now as for Kira Izuru, thought Gin, he was wasted on Kuchiki Byakuya. If only Kira was his vice-captain rather than Kuchiki's . . .

Gin sprang to his feet, grin firmly back in place.

Not long afterward, a deal was made.

* * *

Byakuya glided coolly past his vice-captain and into his office, subtly taking note of the rebellious scowl being directed at his back. Apparently Abarai Renji liked being ignored even less than he liked being beaten by his captain in a sparring match he himself had suggested.

Senbonzakura laughed.

* * *

Gin casually stepped into the alleyway between two buildings, just moments before familiar hurried footsteps passed by.

As he made his way toward the thirteenth division training field (even if Kuchiki Rukia wasn't around, those two third seats were almost as nice to visit) and felt that flurry of anxious spiritual pressure turn a corner back toward him, he pondered whether or not to let Izuru find him at the next turn.

His smile broadened. Perhaps not just yet.

* * *

**A/N: **Just a random thought that popped into my head. Easing back into writing after the holidays . . .

Let me know what you think!


End file.
